Kagerou Cycle
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: Also known as "Heat Haze Cycle". The boy wants to do whatever he can to save the girl he loves, but the more he tries the more gruesome her death will be... A mysterious boy continuously mocks him and makes him relive the same day over and over again with the snap of his fingers... How can the boy save the one he loves while they're stuck in a never ending cycle of death? Rated M


**Okay, I know I've been on a sorta unofficial hiatus, but I should be coming back with more updates... But as an apology I give you a new story based on one of my favorite songs, Kagerou Days! :3 Please enjoy while I hurry up and give you more updates! **

"God... Not Again..." A voice says in disappointment. "I have to try again... I have to save her..."

A figure sat up on the bed, as the moonlight shined against emerald green hair. The figure's emerald green eyes looked down in despair as its lips curled into a frown. The figure looked into the mirror on the other side of the room to be met by the stare of a boy, who looked no older than 17. He sighed and clutched the short strands of his hair and started to shake.

How many times had he seen her die while he was in arm's length of her?

He looked at the clock on his dresser and saw that it had once again returned to the previous day... August 14th... The time was also the same... 11:55 AM... Five minutes before he would have to relive that horrid day again... The boy would have to see blood cover the walls, and yet again smell the familiar scent of iron as he had done many times before...

_'How would she die this time?'_ He thought to himself. _'Being run over by a truck? Falling into a manhole? Being caught in an explosion...?' _As he thought of these scenarios he felt what little hope he had of saving her slip away... He felt himself slipping away each time he lost her... Each time he smelled her blood...

The boy laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes... Dreading the events of tomorrow... A voice in his head began to chuckle and awaited the coming day with anticipation... It had enjoyed watching the boy suffer and fed off of his agony... "It's useless." The voice said. "There's no way you're going to save her! You'll just have to watch her die... Forever!" The voice said as it laughed in the darkness of the boy's head...

"Flippy! Flaky's here!" A voice spoke from below... Flippy opened his eyes sluggishly and looked around. He knew where he was, and he knew what was going to happen next... _'Not today... Maybe if I just stay home she'll live.' _He thought to himself. He shifted in the bed and faced away from the door just as his mother had opened it.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" She asked with concern. She moved stands of her forest green hair out of her face as she walked to his side and sat down on the soft pile of feathers and cotton. Flippy flinched as his mother stroked his hair with compassion as he had felt many times before.

"I have a bad... Stomach ache... Could you tell her... I can't make it...?" Flippy said from under his breath. He clenched his fists, hoping his mother would leave quickly... He hoped that his plan to save Flaky would work... He could only hope now...

"Oh poor dear... Alright. I'll let her know... Just do your best to get better... Okay?" She said with a concerned smile as she walked away.

Once his mother had left, Flippy had got up and slowly walked over to the window... He saw the wild, crimson hair that he adored and his heart began to race. Flaky stood at his door with a wide smile, full of anticipation. He walked away from the window and began to curse under his breath... He hoped that she would live, but something told him that he wouldn't even make it home... He could hear Flaky's sweet voice calling out to him, but he had to ignore it, for her sake...

He heard the voices of Flaky and his mother as they bid farewell, and his fears were realized as he heard the screams of a car's breaks as they passed the corner... He immediately ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door so he could save her... But he was too late... Just as he had made it outside he saw his beloved Flaky hit by a speeding car... Her body was launched several hundred feet away as her blood covered the hood of the car and the road... There was blood everywhere, and the overpowering scent of iron had begun to choke anyone within range... Her organs lay scattered and her mangled body lay limp on the ground. Once again she had died within arms reach, yet he had done nothing to save her...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching strands of his hair. A familiar figure stood above her corpse and laughed. A boy who looked exactly like Flippy, except for his menacing, neon eyes, mocked him. He kicked Flaky's lifeless body and smirked.

"Looks like ya failed again, ya miserable fuck." The boy mocked. "But this isn't a dream. You let her die again." He smirked. "Wanna try again?" He said as he snapped his fingers...

"Ah!" Flippy opened his eyes and found himself in his room... Again... The air around him felt heavy as he gasped for breath... He had failed again... It seemed hopeless... All of his attempts to save her would only get her killed... He closed his eyes and knew what he had to do... He would have to get her home safely... Then maybe... Maybe she'll live to see another day...

The morning finally came and he immediately got out of bed. He put on the same clothes he had worn the first time she had died... He walked out of his room as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Flippy! Flaky's here!" His mother said. Flippy knew what was going to happen next, she would burn the toast in the toaster and would force him to eat it. He quickly rushed down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. "Oh, good morning sweetheart! Your up earl-" He ignored her and made his way to the toaster. "Oh, those aren't ready yet! Don't touch it!" She said, but he ignored her again and popped both of the levers up to reveal perfectly cooked toast.

"You were about to burn them." Flippy said with a smile. His mother stared at him in amazement and then put her hand on her cheek as she thought to herself. He took one piece of toast and slathered apple jam over the top. He stuck it in his mouth and quickly rushed out to the front door... He had overslept one time and Flaky had been killed by crates that broke and stabbed her through the head and heart... He could remember her face, that had been torn to shreds, her skin hanged from some of the splinters of wood, and blood gushed from the wound that pierced her heart... He wanted to vomit at the memory, but he couldn't waste a second...

"Bye Mom! I'll be back soon!" He said as he quickly walked out the front door and was met by two scarlet eyes... Flaky stood before him in a long, red sweater and short, tan pants. When their eyes met, her expression brightened and she smiled.

"F-Flippy! I was afraid you had overslept!" She said timidly. Flippy felt relief, for once her voice wasn't screaming in agony... Yet, he felt uneasy... He had never gone through this choice... What would happen now? What gruesome way would she die...?

"I-I... I guess I almost did... Sorry about that Flaky..." He petted the girl's head softly as he ruffled her hair. Flaky shook her head to get Flippy's hand off of her head, but this caused him to rub harder.

"H-Hey! Stop! Haha!" Her laugh was soft, and she would hiccup between each breath she took. Her soft, pale skin seems to glow against the sunlight...

**'It's a shame that pretty face is going to be completely destroyed...' **A sinister voice mocked. The hoarse voice sent chills down Flippy's spine, and he quickly looked around, in a panic, for any sort of danger and the source of the voice.

'Am I... Hearing things...?' Flippy scratched his head as a drop of sweat rolled down his neck. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them... Waiting for them to make a mistake... Flippy looked at Flaky and gave her a slight smile, to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Shall we get going to the park?" She asked with a smile, but her suggestion had sent chills down his spine. That's where he saw her die for the first time, and when all of this began... The endless death and misery... He was prepared to save her at any cost, but would it be enough...? Would there ever be an end? There was only one way to find out.

"Y-yeah. Let's go..." He said as he swallowed his pride as he prepared himself for the worst...

They both walked slowly toward the park, had conversations that had been repeated several times before, passed by the same dog tied to a chain that seemed to bark for hours. Everything repeated before his eyes, and he could only wait for the inevitable result... The sun's harsh rays shined down on them as the summer's heat seemed to rise... There was no wind, and the only thing that could be heard were the loud shrieks of cicadas singing their summer songs... The pavement swayed back and forth in the distance, and there were no kids in sight...

With every step, Flippy seemed to hesitate as they drew closer to the park, the place where the one he loved would die a horrible death... He remembered the boy, his eyes, his sinister smirk as he stood there and mocked him... What relationship does he have to this whole incident?

"Flippy...?" Flaky's voice had broken the silence between them as she looked up at Flippy with a worried expression. She clutched her hands together above her stomach as if she had been wanting to say something for a while... "Y-You've been awfully quiet... Are you.. Not having fun...?" Her question shocked and offended Flippy slightly and he immediately waved his hands in front of him.

"No! Of course not! I'm having a great time!" He said with a smile. He wanted to tell her about the events of the last few days... How he continues to repeat the same day over and over again after witnessing her death... The boy he continues to stand over her body and mocks him for not saving her. He wanted to just take her home and keep her there, but the last time he tried she was pierced by several construction beams... He had to do something different this time... What if instead of leaving early, he simply pulled her back when she would try and walk across the street? He didn't know for sure if it would work, but he had to try... For her...

"I-Is that... So..." She sounded relieved and her expression returned to a soft, pleasant smile. "I'm glad...!" She said with a joyful expression. She looked up at him with her timid, crimson eyes as she noticed the sweat that rolled down his cheeks as they drew closer to the innocent looking park...

Deep down, Flaky was extremely concerned about Flippy. She could see his distraught as he stared at the park and it's surroundings. She couldn't quite understand it, but then again she knew the feeling all too well... Fearing for your life everyday... Not having the strength or the courage to continue through life with ease... It was unsettling...

"Y-You know... Maybe we should go somewhere else... This heat's exhausting..." The boy said with a painful smile. Flaky looked up at her friend and hesitantly nodded in agreement. Instead of turning into the park, both of them turned towards the nearest crosswalk which caused Flippy to stop in his tracks.

He stared at the crosswalk in fear and his heartbeat seemed in sync with the beeps of the stoplight. He looked at the light and immediately grabbed Flaky's arm as he dragged her in the opposite direction.

"L-Let's not go that w-way..." He said, trying to mask the pain of her many deaths. Most of them occurred in this same spot, and it was always something different that led to her demise...

A bus, a telephone pole, the shrapnel from several cars colliding at high speeds that impaled her chest... All of these are just some of the few ways she died... But each time the area around her had been covered in blood... Her body lay lifeless on the floor, mangled, full of holes, and covered in blood. The smell of iron would fill the air and suffocate anyone within range...

"E-Eh...? O-Okay... How about we go through t-the park then...?" Flaky suggested pointing to the area that had filled Flippy with dread.

"...Y-Yeah... Ok." He swallowed his pride and walked toward that direction with his companion following closely behind. His heart dropped when he heard the shrieks of the people behind him, and as he looked up he saw red construction beams being transported on a crane... But the steel wire was snapping... "N-Not again!" He screamed as he quickly grabbed Flaky's arm and ran from the area.

The wire snapped and at least a dozen red beams came crashing to the ground, luckily no one was hurt... Flippy looked at Flaky, and sighed with relief... He had saved her life, and he didn't have to watch her die again... He let go of her hand, and noticed the look of gratitude on her face but in that instant he heard the shrieks of breaks failing in a car, and was too late to save her this time...

Flaky was soon hit by the car that had passed his home the _'day'_ before, and she was flung down the street and hit a lamp post. Her fragile body had been torn in half, revealing her intestines and bloodied stomach as they lay on the hot cement. Her arms were completely mangled, and broken with shards of glass and bone penetrating the skin. Her legs had been bent backwards and were covered in her blood, as well as her face... However her face was then crushed by the lamp post as it fell over and crushed her skull. Her brains and blood flew everywhere, like bug being squashed by a hand or fly swatter... Her eyes had burrowed into her skull, revealing two hallow, bloody sockets... Her red crimson hair blended in with the blood that had covered the streets as the strong scent of iron lingered, and chocked anyone who breathed it in...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Flippy screamed in complete terror as he collapsed to the ground, holding his hair.

**"Oh. Looks like you failed again... This still isn't a dream... So why don't you try again...? Or just watch as you're loved one continues to die within arms reach..." **The familiar boy mocked as he stood over Flippy. The instant he snapped his fingers, Flippy awoke with a scream in his room... The time was 11:55PM on August 14th...

**Yay! I got this one finished! It'll be a short series, but just to be safe it's gonna be rated M for gore ONLY! :P I really wanted to do something based on Kagerou Days to explain the horrific cycle of death that occurs just within one day... Or the constant repeat of the same day... Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this one! :3**


End file.
